The End of Juunana-gou
by Ryuei Jaganshi
Summary: This is my version of what was going through the minds of the warriors when the androids and Piccolo were fighting Cell for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this story is kinda weird. It takes place when the Androids are fighting Cell. The story changes from different POV's. Its my first fic, so don't be too hard on me!  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I don't own DBZ, the story, or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation, blah, blah, blah…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Juunana-gou  
  
  
  
  
  
There he was, standing there, ready to strike. Such a horrible power. All those innocent lives had been stolen. I could hear them crying in pain. What did they do to deserve to die like that? Nothing. They were just living their lives. Now he wanted to take the lives of the Androids, Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou, and give them an even more horrible death then all the thousands of humans before them. No, I couldn't let him do it! I couldn't let him take they're lives, even though they were my enemies. Not even they deserved that. If he should manage to take them, the whole universe would be destroyed. I couldn't let that happen, and I wouldn't.  
  
Just then, he started walking forward, all the while eyeing Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou; his prey. He stopped next to me and looked at me, but I didn't look back at him. I was still in shock from his enormous energy. All I could do was stand there.  
  
"What's wrong? You frightened?" he asked me. "Don't be ashamed. It's hard, I know. You feel my power and it's hard to bear." He was right. I could feel his power, and I couldn't believe it. It was the strongest and coldest energy I had ever felt. It was not one, but thousands of energies all mixed into one being. They were the energies of the slaughtered human's lives he had stolen.  
  
"What do you mean?" I questioned him. "It's not your power! You stole it by taking the lives of innocent people!"  
  
"What? Fool! Stole it?" he stopped in his tracks. "They're part of greatness now. I've given them all a purpose."  
  
"You're nuts!" He continued to walk away.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
There I was, in the middle of a battle, when this weird… thing, walks right up and disturbs what I was doing. What made him think he had the right to do that?  
  
"Hey! I was in the middle of something; you're intruding," I say, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Yes, I see that now. How rude of me! There must be someway I can make it up to you," it said sarcastically.  
  
"No need for long winded apologies. Just go away. We have some business we're trying to settle."  
  
"Yes, yes, I see your point," it said while raising it's tail, "but I have a little business of my own to take care of."  
  
"Juunana-gou!" shouted Piccolo from behind, "He came here to kill you and Juuhachi-gou! Watch it! Look out!" Before I knew what was happening, this huge stinger comes shooting strait at me out of nowhere. I barely had time to dodge it. It was so fast! Then the creature grabs me by the arm and slams me into the ground. He then stepped on my free hand to hold me down and aims that huge stinger, which I now realize was attached to his long snakey tail, right at my heart. All of a sudden, here comes Piccolo and kicks the thing in the chin, knocking it away from me.  
  
"Thank you Piccolo, that was close," I say with relief. "So what's the deal? You said this creature's here to kill us?"  
  
"His name is Cell," Piccolo said, responding to my question. "He was spawned by Dr. Gero's computer and he came here to absorb the two of you." What did that mean? He came to absorb us? Well, whatever it meant, I didn't like it. And how did Piccolo know so much about this creature? Was he telling me the truth? Or was this just some kind of trick to defeat us? Piccolo continued. "If he succeeds and is able to integrate you and Juuhachi-gou into his being, his evolution will be complete." Now this was getting weird…  
  
*******  
  
"Rejoice my brother and sister, the three of us are like pieces to a puzzle designed and destined to fit together and form one whole." I was so close to becoming complete. The two of them were right there in front of me, awaiting their inevitable fate. "Unite with me and fulfill Dr. Gero's dream to create the ultimate warrior." I had them right where I wanted them.  
  
"It's a nice offer, but no thanks. Besides, it seems a little crowded in there already," the android said with confidence as he raised his thumb to point at himself. "I don't need you. This is what I am."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think you are, you are part of me and I'm going to absorb you." I said this a bit angrily. I was determined to keep my word and I would let nothing stand in my way. If someone tried to interfere with my plans, I wouldn't hesitate to kill them.  
  
"Go ahead and give it your best shot, Cell."  
  
"Yes, I will." This one turned out to be more stubborn then I thought. He wasn't going to make this as easy as I had originally planned, but it didn't matter. I would still absorb him and his sister. He should have given up then, it would have made it a lot less painful for him, but I could tell he wanted a fight. And that's exactly what he was going to get.  
  
"Juunana-gou! I would not fight him!" shouted Juuroku-gou who was watching from behind. "It is extremely risky. It would be best for the both of you to run. This is a creature that has great power. Escape is highly recommended."  
  
"Now you speak," responded Juunana-gou. "Well, go ahead and take off if you want. Don't you worry, I'll take care of the big bad monster."  
  
*******  
  
So this "Cell" wanted to absorb me, huh? Well, I wasn't going to let him get me, and certainly not without a fight. I didn't want to just give up my life to him. If he wanted me and Juuhachi-gou that badly, he'd have to beat me first. Even though Juuroku-gou warned me that fighting the creature would be risky and that me and Juuhachi-gou should escape while we still had the chance, I was still confident that I could defeat and kill Cell before he did any real damage. Since Juuroku-gou seemed so worried about the outcome of the fight, I thought it best that he leave. As soon as this was said, I attacked Cell. I lunged at him, but before I knew what was happening, I was face down in the dirt. Piccolo saw what was happening and came to help me, but he too was knocked to the ground. After stopping Piccolo from assisting me, the creature left my side from which he stood and walked over to where Piccolo lay. I don't think that he was too happy that someone had tried to stop him, because all of a sudden he swung his foot and sent Piccolo flying, then he landed back in the dirt.  
  
*******  
  
This guy was strong. He was definitely the strongest enemy I've ever faced, but I wasn't going give up; I couldn't. "Come on Piccolo, you can do this," I say to myself as I join my hands together. I started to gather energy for the blast and as I did this, I knew that if this didn't work, I couldn't stop him and that all of my hope would seem lost. He kept walking closer and closer as my power kept rising, putting all of my energy into my attack. Finally, I had gathered all the energy I could for my Makosen and launched the attack strait at the monster. The explosion was huge. It covered half of the island we were standing on, taking out everything in its path. Nothing could have survived the force of it, nothing I knew of anyway. Could Cell survive it? What I did know was that if he did survive, we would all be in serious trouble.  
  
As the dust started to clear, the dust and debris began to fall. I was breathing heavily and I was almost out of energy now because most of it had gone into that blast. I couldn't fight for much longer. Then I sensed it. The evil power was still there, just as strong as ever. Damn! How could he still be alive? I could see him slowly rising out of the water, surrounded in that yellow Super Saiya-jin glow. I could tell that my attack had done nothing to him. I knew then that there was no way in hell that I could beat him. How could I when he survived my strongest attack without a scratch? I wouldn't last much longer now. He began walking towards me again and all I could do was stand there, not quite believing what was happening. He turned his head and gazed over at Juunana-gou. I knew Cell was planning to absorb him as soon as he did away with me. Juunana-gou knew this too, but I still had to warn him.  
  
"Run Juunana-gou! Now!" Just as I yelled these words, the creature brought his fist to my face, knocking me to the ground. He then bent over and picked me up by my shirt. I was in so much pain that I couldn't even fight back to free myself from his grasp. He raised his hand to my chest and uttered one little word : "Goodbye." All of a sudden I felt this incredible pain rip through my chest. This was it; this was the end. Now he would go and absorb Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou, and the universe would be doomed. Once he got them, there would be no one who could stop him. He would destroy everything. That was my last thought as I was thrown into the ocean and sank into the dark, cold waters.  
  
  
  
~So, how was it? This is only the first chapter, but there should be at least one or two more!~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So how is it so far? I hope its ok, its my first fic (like I said before) so please review and tell me what you think. O yea, and sorry, but sometimes it takes me a while to update.  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I don't own DBZ, the story, or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation, blah, blah, blah…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
How could this be happening? Here I was, just sitting up at Kami's Lookout while Piccolo was down on Earth fighting Cell by himself. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't I have been down there with him? If I had been there, Piccolo might still be alive, but now he was dead. Why couldn't Cell have killed me instead of him? I couldn't take it, I just couldn't believe he was gone… My dad seemed angry and Mr. Popo had tears running down his cheeks. He was crying for his oldest friend, and if I had been crying, it would have been for my best friend. Piccolo was like a second father to me. He taught me almost everything I knew about being a great warrior and he had always been there for me when I needed it. How could I have let this happen to him? I couldn't take it any longer, I had to do something! "I can't take this anymore!" I cried as I prepared myself to take off.  
  
"Gohan no!" My dad yelled as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me back.  
  
"No! Let go! It's not fair! Let go of me!" How could he stop me when Piccolo was dead? I had to go help him by avenging his death, didn't my dad understand that? Didn't he know how I cared for Piccolo? "Piccolo needs me! Let go!"  
  
"Gohan, you've got to listen to me," he said as I continued to yell. "I know its not fair, but we only have one chance to beat that monster: we have to play to win. If we don't, Piccolo's sacrifice will be in vain."  
  
"But it hurts dad," I say through my tears as I drop to the ground sobbing.  
  
"I know son, I know."  
  
Wait, I could sense something. It was Piccolo! He was still alive! I had to save him. "No! I can't take this anymore! Forget the plan! Stay if you want to, I'm going now. Goodbye." As I took into the air, heading towards Earth, my dad appeared in front of me and knocked me back to the floor. "Man, gosh dad," I say as I sit back up, a little shocked that he had actually hit me.  
  
"You would have been killed, son," he responded sternly.  
  
"So? Wouldn't that be better then just sitting around here? Piccolo would never turn his back on you like this, Dad." He didn't say anything. He just turned his back to me.  
  
"Gohan…" I turn around to see Mr.Popo kneeling next to me. "Your dad is hurting too, son."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Just as much as you or I. You must know that, don't you?"  
  
"Then why don't we attack?!" I couldn't believe these two. "Isn't it better than just wasting our time up here and letting that monster get away with it? Ugh!"  
  
"Gohan, your dad's not letting Cell get away with it. He just wants to do what's best. Piccolo doesn't want you to die for him, he wants you to live. So, get the training first. Fight Cell when its to your advantage, not his." I guess Mr.Popo was right, but it sure was hard waiting. I looked over at my dad. He still had his back turned to me, but now he had a strange golden aura around him. "Daddy… wow…"  
  
"Look at your dad, Gohan. I know its hard to believe, but I think its even harder for him to wait then it is for you." Man, I never knew that, but by the looks of it, Mr.Popo was right again. It was hard to wait. I shouldn't have exploded like that. I needed to apologize. "Uh, Dad? I'm sorry about what I said."  
  
"It's ok, Gohan. I'm sorry that I knocked you down," he responded. "I know how deeply you care about Piccolo. I promise, I won't let his sacrifice be in vain."  
  
*******  
  
All I could do was watch as Cell took the life of my new ally. Piccolo hadn't deserved that. He didn't deserve to die. Cell wanted me, not him, so why did he have to take his life for it? Because he was a monster, a fucking monster! I wouldn't let him get us; I wouldn't let him get me or Juuhachi-gou! I would fight him, even if I didn't have a chance. I wanted to fight for my life, not just give it away. I would even rather die than let him get us, I could self-destruct if I needed. He began to walk towards me, all the while eying Juuhachi-gou and I as if we were prey. To him, that's exactly what we were. Suddenly he started running towards me. "Alright, let's play," I say to myself. "Here goes nothing!" I begin to run towards him. We were now on a collision coarse with each other, but neither of us seemed to care. Just as we were to collide, I leap into the air and dive right back down at him, trying to attack. As the dust cloud that had formed around us cleared, I noticed that he wasn't there anymore, but where had he gone? As I am looking around for the creature, not moving from my spot, I notice a strange shadow looming over me. I look up to see Cell hovering above me, bearing his fangs as he drops to the ground. I managed to dodge him, leaving him crouching on all fours like some wild animal. Immediately he spins around and raises his huge tail to swing it at me. I jump to the side just as it slams to the ground, again dodging his attack.  
  
"Your not absorbing me, you freak!" I shout back at him with anger. Now he comes towards me again and as he gets close to me, he drops down to one hand and swings his entire body around to knock me down. Luckily, I am able to jump out of the way, and he again misses me. I realize that I am not able to elude him so easily when he quickly follows me into the air and begins to relentlessly punch at me. It was hard dodging all of his hits because they were so fast, but luckily I was faster and managed to get out of the way. Eventually he realized that simply punching me would not get the job done and backs up, swinging his tail around with such incredible force and speed that it sends me hurtling to the ground. That had caught me off guard, but I managed to stop myself before I actually hit. I open my eyes to see that the monster was directly in front of me and that he was starting to jab at me with the huge spike at the end of his tail. It's incredibly fast, but fortunately for me, I'm faster. Cell eventually tires of his game and lands his fist right into my face, which sends me back to the ground. I was taking a pretty hard beating, but I wasn't going to give up. I sit up just when Cell lands next to me and starts stepping on my face. Again, he swings around and whips me with his tail. I get shot into the air by its force, but before I get too far he knocks me back down. After he got a few punches in to my gut, he picked me up by my shirt. By this time, of course, I was in horrible pain. To add to that, Cell gave me one more nice hard punch to the back and let me drop. Just when I'm trying to get myself up, he uses his elbow to jab me in the back and I let myself fall back to the ground. I hurt so much that I couldn't move. All I could do was lay there and let him roll me over onto my back with his foot. Now he could see my beaten and bloody face.  
  
"Juunana-gou, I never planned on humiliating you like this," he speaks to me. "It's a simple merger, that is all. Your resistance is the cause of your pain." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So how is it so far? I hope its ok, it's my first fic (like I said before) so please review and tell me what you think. Alright guys, this is the final chapter in the story. If you've seen the show, you probably already know what happens, but please read it anyway.  
  
A/N: I totally forgot to say this before, but in case you didn't know, Juunana-gou is Android 17's Japanese name, Juuhachi-gou is Android 18's, and Juuroku-gou is Android 16's name.  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I don't own DBZ, the plot, or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation, blah, blah, blah…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
How could this be? I was just standing here watching as my brother got beaten by Cell. Why was he doing this? If he wanted to absorb us, then why did he have to torture us too? Couldn't he just get it over with? No. Instead I had to watch that monster beat my brother as if he were nothing. It was like watching a cat play with a mouse before he kills it. I couldn't stand it. We had to get out of there. We couldn't win. We had to run if we wanted to live. "Juuroku-gou, perhaps escape is best," I say calmly, even though inside I'm as scared as I've ever been.  
  
"Yes, agreed," he replies. "You go. I will stay here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It is best that way. You are the one Cell is seeking to unite with, so you are the one that must leave, not me."  
  
"But Juuroku-gou, what will you do here?" I ask him.  
  
"I will kill Cell." Did he really believe that he could do it? Did he really think he could kill Cell, or was it just a bluff to get me to leave?  
  
"This world is a good place. Cell wishes to destroy it. I will not let that happen." He started walking off towards the battlefield. He really was serious.  
  
"Juuroku-gou, what do you think you're doing? Come back! You'll be killed!" I couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He stopped and turned around.  
  
"That does not matter," he said smiling. "Life is good, but living in fear is not my idea of living." He continued walking away. "By the way, I enjoyed the time we spent together. You guys are cool."  
  
*******  
  
All I could feel was pain. It hurt to move, it hurt to talk, it hurt to do anything! It was the worst pain of my life and I knew that it wouldn't get better soon, only worse. I knew I had to at least try to defend myself, but it was so hard! There was no way I could beat that monster, yet somehow I had to. I had to protect me and my sister, so I forced my self to stand, even though it hurt like hell. I had finally managed to get all the way up, when I was down on the ground before I knew what had hit me.  
  
"Yes, I'd have to say you're ripe for the picking, Juunana-gou," he spoke to me. "Unless you have anymore objections, its dinner time." Damn! He was going to absorb me and I couldn't stop him. It was over. I began to cough and I could taste my own blood seeping into my mouth. "Enough of this," his patience seemed to grow thin. "You are mine now. Come." He bent down and picked me up by my shirt and held me in front of him, my back to him. I knew I was going to die, but before I did, I wanted him to know how I felt. "You… you monster!" I say angrily. "You disgust me. Nothing could be detestable than becoming part of you."  
  
"Aw, your words hurt me!" he says sarcastically. "But that's ok. All that you fail to understand will now be made clear to you."  
  
"It's perfectly clear what you are, you insect-looking freak!" I begin to struggle to free myself. "Now let go of me!" As I said this, he punched me in the back to stop my struggling. The punch had so much force to it that for a moment I was paralyzed with the pain. I just let myself fall limp. I opened my eyes again and looked over my shoulder to see his tail rising over his head. As I watched it, the spike at the end of it opened up into a huge funnel-like shape. I could see into it, and I saw nothing but blackness. I then realized that that was what he was going to use to absorb us. We would be sucked into the dark blackness and remain there for eternity. I couldn't let that happen. I had to do something, anything, to stop it. As it came down over me, I grabbed the edges and held it above my head. I couldn't hold it for long, he was too strong. I was losing the battle and soon I would be lost in the dark void which was Cell. "No, I won't let you do this!" I yell between breaths. "Nooo!" Just as I was about to lose my grip, Cell was knocked away from me and I dropped to the earth. I was relieved that I had not been lost yet, but who had saved me? I looked around when I laid eyes on my savior. There, standing in the spot that Cell had previously stood, was Juuroku-gou.  
  
The force of the blow that Juuroku-gou had inflicted on Cell had sent him flying backwards, but he managed to flip over and land safely on his feet. "So, the big one is more powerful than I thought," he spoke to himself. "Interesting…" He wiped his mouth where he had been hit with the back of his hand and took up a defensive position.  
  
"Juuroku-gou!" I say surprised. "It's you! I don't believe it! How did you manage to get him off of me?"  
  
"I used one of my hard punches," he replied simply. I looked over and could see that Cell was still standing were he was knocked to and I could here him speaking to himself again. "I find this disturbance to be refreshing," he said as he readied his tail again. "Oh yes!"  
  
I turned back to Juuroku-gou. "Hey, thanks for the help Juuroku-gou," I say, sounding not too thankful, "but I think you just made him angry."  
  
"I am going to destroy him," Juuroku-gou said with confidence.  
  
"Sure, may I ask how?" I knew he was strong, but I didn't think he was strong enough to actually kill Cell.  
  
"According to my calculations, I am just as strong as Cell."  
  
"Huh?" Before I could say anything else, he walked past me towards Cell.  
  
"Cell, I recommend surrender," he spoke with a loud voice.  
  
"What?" he responded. "To a piece of junk like you?" Juuroku-gou took this as a major insult and charged Cell, but the creature didn't move. He stood his ground. Once he reached Cell, Juuroku-gou began to rapidly punch at him, but the bio-android dodged every one of his attacks. They continued on like this for a while, Juuroku-gou punching and Cell dodging, until they both backed off and just stared at each other. Cell took this advantage to acquire his stolen Super Saiya-jin glow and started running towards his opponent. Juuroku-gou, instead of standing there, decided to run toward Cell also, resulting in a collision of the two androids. They were shoulder to shoulder, each of them trying to knock the other over. Cell eventually realized that this was going no where and punched Juuroku-gou square in the face, stunning him momentarily. Again he took the advantage and struck Juuroku-gou's neck with his spike. Dammit! Not him too! Juuroku-gou didn't move. Could have been paralyzed? Or could he still fight?  
  
Again, Cell started to glow, but it quite after a few seconds. He had obviously been thinking he was going to kill Juuroku-gou right then and there, because when Juuroku-gou opened his eyes and grabbed his tail, Cell looked pretty surprised. Juuroku-gou pulled the spike out of his neck, lifted Cell into the air, and then threw him to the ground. The impact had caused a large cloud of dust to form, so Juuroku-gou landed to look through it to find Cell. As he was searching, something shot out of the cloud so fast, I could barely see it. It was Cell. He looked like he was trying to escape, so Juuroku-gou followed him. Just as Juuroku-gou had caught up with him, Cell quickly changed course and headed off towards another island, but Juuroku-gou had managed to keep up all the same. Cell figured that trying to outrun him wasn't going to work, so he turned around and kicked Juuroku- gou right in the stomach. Juuroku-gou quickly recovered and head-butted the monster, sending him into the side of a nearby cliff. Juuroku-gou took this opportunity to punch Cell, but Cell dodged the attack by jumping back into the air. He then wrapped his tail around Juuroku-gou's neck and lifted him up into the air with him. Once he had gotten to a certain height, Cell spun around so he was in front of Juuroku-gou and planted his feet on him so he could hold himself up. He started to charge up his tail (or something like that, I couldn't quite tell what he was doing) but before he could finish, Juuroku-gou shot him with his eye lasers, causing Cell to fall back and loosen his grip. Juuroku-gou was now able to lift the tail off from around him and knocked Cell away from him, causing him to land on the earth. Cell wasn't expecting this to happen, so he didn't get up right away. Juuroku- gou noticed this and dropped to the ground, landing on Cell's tail. He picked up the tail and began to pull on it until it ripped off and Cell screamed in pain. I looked on in amazement as this all happened. He had done it! Juuroku-gou had stopped him!  
  
"That should put a stop to your absorbing capabilities," Juuroku-gou spoke calmly to Cell. "Now you are like a bee without a stinger."  
  
"Not exactly," Cell said while sitting up. "Your analogy of the bee… it's not quit accurate. When bees lose they're stingers, they're gone for good; the bee dies." Having said this, he began to put his energy into his tail until a new tail spurted out from where the old one had once been. "But when Cell loses his tail," he continued, "well he just grows another one. Since some of Piccolo's cells comprise my cellular structure, I too have the ability to regenerate my body." He lifted up his tail so that we could all see the new one. Just the same as before, but now it was covered in a slimy yellow liquid, probably from the regeneration. "I love the Nameks. An amazing race. I am the best of every race, all neatly rolled into one super being." With his regeneration technique, there was no way to stop him from absorbing me and my sister. What could we do? There was no way to beat him…  
  
~So, how am I doin' so far? I'll have one more chapter, so keep readin'! 


End file.
